


Куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду

by jamie_lee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sexism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Все эти новости по телевизору, бунты и массовые убийства – она и подумать не могла, что это произойдет в их маленьком городке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> примечания: 1. Кроссовер с "Попыткой бегства" Элис Шелдон.  
> 2\. «Куда ты пойдёшь, туда и я пойду, и где ты будешь жить, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог — моим Богом; и где ты умрёшь, там и я умру и погребена буду; … смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою» (Руфь. 1:16—17)   
> 3\. написано на ЗФБ  
> предупреждения: триггерные темы, смерть второстепенных персонажей

– Нам пизда, – повторила Андреа в сотый, казалось бы, раз. Ссадина на ее лбу никак не переставала кровоточить, и Лори вновь приложила к ране сложенный вчетверо носовой платок. – Нам пизда.

Они никогда не дружили особо – обменивались по утрам приветствиями и ничего не значащими репликами, а после расходились, каждая в свою сторону. Только это именно Андреа ворвалась в ее дом этим вечером и буквально вырвала из рук обезумевшего в одночасье Рика. Все эти новости по телевизору, бунты и массовые убийства – она и подумать не могла, что это произойдет в их маленьком городке. Жене полицейского нечего было опасаться. Как оказалось, она ошибалась – ее вежливый и обходительный Рик схватил Андреа за волосы и изо всех сил приложил лицом о кухонную стойку. А потом размахнулся кулаком, но Андреа успела схватить лежащую рядом разделочную доску и наотмашь ударить в лицо. Кажется, Лори даже услышала треск сломавшегося носа – она не могла сказать точнее, потому что освободившаяся Андреа продолжала наносить удар за ударом, пока Рик не потерял сознание. Он лежал в луже крови, и Лори вдруг осознала, что плачет – горько и испуганно, как потерявшийся ребенок. Ее муж пытался убить ее, а теперь, похоже, и сам при смерти. Слишком много для одного вечера.

– Пойдем, – Андреа схватила ее за руку и потянула за собой. – Пойдем, пойдем, пока он не очнулся, ну же!

Лужа крови вокруг Рика все увеличивалась и увеличивалась. Лори вырвала ладонь из мертвой хватки Андреа и приказала себе собраться. Нельзя было поддаваться панике, не сейчас.

– Вещи, – Лори подбежала к серванту и выдвинула верхнюю полку. – Медикаменты, деньги. Собирай то, что сможешь, быстрее!

Андреа поняла ее: кивнула и схватила валявшийся на полу пакет с логотипом местного ресторана – Лори хотела приготовить праздничный ужин – и принялась выгребать все, что попадалось ей под руку. Рик сказал, что их много. Что рано или поздно вся планета будет очищена от женской скверны. Это были не его слова, и одно лишь это помогало Лори не ассоциировать мужчину, истекавшего кровью на ее ковре, с любящим мужем, в чьих объятиях она засыпала каждый вечер. Иначе бы она не справилась, нет. Лори всегда была слишком слаба для подобных потрясений, она знала это и без лишних напоминаний. Но зато она умела неплохо стрелять, и потому сейчас она запихивала в дорожную сумку табельное оружие Рика и свой собственный пистолет, а также четыре коробки пуль к ним – Рик всегда был запасливым. Туда же лег и дробовик, подаренный Шейном для охраны дома – у них было разрешение на все это оружие, но Лори сомневалась в том, что оно могло пригодиться. Она как раз заканчивала наполнять сумку одеждой, когда неестественную тишину дома нарушил телефонный звонок. Раз, другой, третий. Андреа появилась на пороге ее комнаты, сжимая в ладонях острый тесак. Ей было так же страшно, но она изо всех старалась не показывать этого. Вероятно, не хотела пугать ее.

Со щелчком включился автоответчик.

– Эй, приятель, – голос Шейна звучал расслабленно и весело. – Ты уже закончил со своей? Звонил Билл, ему нужна помощь в женском центре – они там забаррикадировались и не желают выходить. Жалко как-то поджигать все здание ради десятка истеричек, не находишь?..

Дальше они уже не слушали – на этот раз Андреа все же не стала терять ни секунды, схватила Лори за запястье и потянула наружу, к своему припаркованному на подъездной дорожке автомобилю. Она не особо заморачивалась тем, чтобы загонять его на ночь в гараж, и Лори готова была расцеловать ее за такую забывчивость. У них была машина, на которой они могли выбраться из города, и, возможно, найти где-нибудь помощь.

– Это все началось на юге, – Андреа посматривала в зеркало заднего вида, опасаясь, видимо, света чужих фар. – Мне позвонила Джекки, ее ударили ножом в живот. Посреди улицы. И никто не подошел, понимаешь? Она набрала меня и сказала бежать. Джекки знала, что это произойдет.

Лори не имела ни малейшего понятия, о ком говорила Андреа, но не перебивала ее. В стрессовой ситуации каждый действовал по-своему, и если Андреа необходимо было выговориться, Лори согласна была выслушать ее. Платок, который она прикладывала ко лбу Андреа время от времени, уже полностью пропитался кровью.  
– Ты прижгла рану? – на мгновение Андреа запнулась, словно позабыла, что кроме нее в машине кто-то был, а после быстро кивнула. Рик тоже всегда кивал так, когда она спрашивала, был ли он осторожен на миссии. Слишком неумелые лгуны. – Куда мы едем?

– На север, – Андреа украдкой бросила на нее быстрый взгляд и прикусила нижнюю губу. – Туда, где мало людей. Желательно туда, где их вообще нет.

Они проехали стоявшую в засаде патрульную машину, и та мгновенно включила фары. Лори знала, что на этом участке дежурили Том и Ларри. Оба они были достаточно пожилыми и добродушными, и оба были женаты. Меньше всего Лори хотелось знать, успели ли они «разобраться» со своими женами до того, как приехали на свое обычное место, или им в этом помогли друзья.

– Нам пизда, – совершенно спокойным, каким-то обреченным голосом подытожила Андреа. Лори автоматически промокнула набухшую кровью рану платком. – Пизда. Они либо начнут стрелять из машины, либо прикончат нас на дороге. Как думаешь, какой вариант лучше?

– Съезжай на обочину, – Лори перегнулась на заднее сидение и торопливо принялась расстегивать сумку. На голову словно опустился ватный мешок, а пальцы стали совсем слабыми. – Ну, где же ты…

Она как раз сжала пальцы на рукояти пистолета, когда Андреа дернула ее за локоть, заставив посмотреть на себя. Ее залитое кровью лицо в отсветах синего и красного казалось худым и безжизненным, а сама она была напугана просто до чертиков. На мгновение Лори показалось, что сейчас она попросит выстрелить в нее и избавить от возможной мучительной смерти, но Андреа удивила ее. Она наклонилась, закрыла глаза и прижалась к ее губам в отчаянном поцелуе. Она прощалась, поняла Лори, потому что иначе не поступила бы так. Они знали друг друга лишь поверхностно, но Андреа умело скрывала свои эмоции, и этот поцелуй стал лучшим доказательством ее ужаса и паники. Кажется, она думала, что спасет их обеих.

Лори сделает это за нее.

Она нажала на курок в тот же момент, когда насмешливое лицо Тома показалось в окне. Пуля вошла ему точнехонько в глаз, выбив его, точно белок из сырого яйца. Возможно, Лори не умела стрелять слишком метко, но вблизи даже она не смогла бы промахнуться. Она услышала, как проклятия Ларри потонули в визге шин – Андреа дала задний ход и сбила его бампером, проехала сверху, а после вдавила педаль газа в пол. Машину немного тряхнуло, когда Ларри попал под колеса во второй раз, и Лори почувствовала странное для подобной ситуации ликование. Они только что убили двух копов, они, женщины, которых посчитали слишком слабыми для того, чтобы идти к ним с вынутым из кобуры пистолетом; справились с натренированными офицерами полиции меньше, чем за минуту, только потому, что слишком хотели выжить.

Возможно, у них были шансы.

– Нам нужно будет промыть твою рану, – Лори мягко улыбнулась Андреа, и та заметно расслабилась. – Все хорошо, Андреа. Мы справимся.

Они найдут какой-нибудь домик в самой глуши и спрячутся там. Найдут место, вокруг которого можно будет расставить капканы и развесить банки, предупреждающие о приходе незваных гостей. Маленькую хижину в горах, где можно будет поверить в то, что ничего этого не было. А за это время она узнает Андреа и, быть может, сумеет ее полюбить. Возможно, рано или поздно все это прекратится, власти обратят внимание на сложившуюся ситуацию и найдут решение. Одна только загвоздка – на высоких постах стоят одни мужчины, и они уже три дня как вещают с трибун о нечестивости женщин, размахивая Библией в твердой черной обложке. Заражение уже началось, а они и не заметили.

– Эй, – Андреа, не глядя, нашла ее ладонь и переплела ее пальцы со своими. Ее лоб все еще выглядел ужасно, но кровь, наконец, перестала идти. – Нам пизда, Лори. Но это не повод сдаваться.

Шутка вышла настолько неуклюжей, что Лори разобрал неуместный хохот. Она смеялась так, что на глазах выступили слезы, и не делала никаких попыток вытереть их. В конце концов, они все еще могли цепляться за призрачную надежду безопасного места, верить во внезапное исцеление или заниматься сексом на неудобном заднем сидении, наплевав на то, что они обе являлись женщинами. Рано или поздно у них закончатся бензин, медикаменты и все съестные припасы, и им придется рисковать собственными жизнями. Зато они останутся друг у друга, две женщины, невосприимчивые к новому штамму вируса, и одно это уже было поводом не сдаваться.

Лори улыбнулась встревоженной Андреа и поцеловала ее в щеку, почувствовав на языке металлический привкус крови. Они никогда не будут одиноки, а если Андреа погибнет…

Если Андреа погибнет, Лори вышибет себе мозги следом за ней.


End file.
